Chocolate
by Geraldine D Lestrange
Summary: Estaba encerrado en esa horrible, apestosa y fría casa en la que de joven siempre quiso huir, encerrado y escondido como si de una alimaña cobarde se tratase, pero claro el ministerio en pleno lo buscaba por algo que él no había cometido.


**Chocolate [Sirius Black & Fleur Delacour] **

**Disclairme: nada me pertenece. Todos los personajes habidos y por haber en esta historia son propiedad de J.K Rowling yo solamente juego con ellos y los manipulo a mi antojo ¬¬**

Estaba encerrado en esa horrible, apestosa y fría casa en la que de joven siempre quiso huir, encerrado y escondido como si de una alimaña cobarde se tratase, pero claro el ministerio en pleno lo buscaba por algo que él no había cometido. Se sentía impotente por no estar con su ahijado, por no poder protegerlo de Voldemort, acompañarlo, hacer algo maldita sea.

Daba vueltas por la oscura casa, el encierro era agobiante, prefería mil veces estar en la cueva que estar en la casa que más odiaba en el mundo, ese lugar para él era igual de peor que azkaban, su frialdad y los gritos de su madre lo igualaban con creces.

Quería salir, sentir la brisa golpeándole la cara con fuerza haciendo su cabello ondear, sentir la tibieza del sol sobre su piel, caminar, sentirse vivo después de tanto tiempo. El único lugar de esa casa donde se podía sentir medianamente tranquilo era en la habitación donde tenía a Buckbeak la respiración del hipogrifo lo tranquilizaba, mermando un poco sus ansias de salir.

Y en eso estaba, recostado sobre el costado del hipogrifo, cuando una lechuza pasó zumbando y dejando una carta antes de salir por donde vino, él agarro la carta y la comenzó a leer. Era de Harry, su ahijado, contándole que su nombre había aparecido en el cáliz y ahora tenía que participar en el torneo de los tres magos, que Dumbledore no pudo, o no quiso, hacer nada.

Pero ¿cómo? Ese torneo es demasiado peligroso para un niño de catorce años, pensó Sirius así que no lo pensó dos veces y transformándose en canuto corrió hacia el castillo a ver a su ahijado.

Esa fue la primera vez que la vio, tan hermosa como una veela con su cabello rubio platinado hasta la cintura, esos ojos azules esa boquita de carnosos labios sonrosados, sus elegantes y coquetos movimientos de cadera al caminar; ese aire de princesita dulce, casta, inocente y frágil, era hermosa y la condenada lo sabía, esa sonrisita de superioridad se lo daba a entender.

Desde entonces la miraba a escondidas mientras ella caminaba por los jardines de Hogwarts, ella siempre lo miraba extrañada de ver a un perro negro tan grande en los terrenos del castillo mas nunca lo tomo en cuenta, él la miraba hablar con sus amigas con ese acentico francés que tan bien le quedaba, la veía preparándose para las pruebas o para el dichoso baile de navidad, la miraba comer chocolate a escondidas tras el árbol junto al lago.

Y lentamente ella se fue convirtiendo en una obsesión, deseaba tenerla para sí, que ella lo conociera, supiera quién es el hombre tras el perro y no saliera corriendo, deseaba saborear su boca que seguramente sabría al más sublime chocolate, deseaba sentirla, inhalar de cerca ese delicado perfume de su piel, deseaba escucharla reír por un estúpido comentario de él, la deseaba a ella.

Su obsesión lo segó, ya no le importaba que el ministerio lo encontrara con tal de verla, hasta se había olvidado de los problemas de Harry, su obsesión crecía con el paso del tiempo mientras ella ni siquiera lo notaba.

Lo bueno es que esa obsesión mermo notablemente, tanto así que él casi ni pensaba en la rubia cuyo nombre desconocía, después que el torneo culmino y ella se fue a Francia de nuevo. el siguiente año fue un caos para él, con decir que estuvo a punto de ser absorbido por el velo de la muerte del ministerio de magia, cosa que haría que odiara eternamente a la perra de su prima Bellatrix y de que estuviera completamente agradecido de Harry que logro salvarlo.

Lo bueno de todo esto es que su nombre quedo limpio y ahora podía salir libremente a la calle, o medianamente ya que los mortifágos estaban un poco revueltos y su "querida" primita tenía unas enormes ganas de mandarlo a mejor vida.

Ya salía a su antojo sin tener que recurrir a canuto para huir a escondidas, ¡hasta el nuevo ministro le había ofrecido un trabajo en el ministerio! Su vida había cobrado el equilibrio perfecto, había vuelto a ser el galán de siempre, era como decían coloquialmente un hombre mujeriego y fiestero.

Ya no vivía en el número doce de Grimmauld place, poco tiempo después del incidente en el departamento de misterios le regalo la casa a Dumbledore para que siguiera operando hay las orden del fénix, ahora vivía en una pequeña casita en el valle de Godric. Ese lugar le traía demasiado buenos recuerdos con James y Lily aunque también le hacía recordar su muerte cada día, pero sin embargo pensaba que no habría podido encontrar un mejor lugar para vivir.

Sirius se preparaba para ir a casa de los Weasley, Arthur lo había invitado a la cena de bienvenida que le daría a su hijo Bill y su prometida.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa, al aparecerse en la madriguera ya abarrotada de gente, en medio de tanta gente agarrada de la mano de Bill Weasley estaba la rubia causante de su obsesión.

Su garganta se seco al ver que se acercaban a él, quiso dar media vuelta y largarse por donde vino pero ya no tenía escapatoria.

-Sirius Black que alegría volver a verte- murmuro bill.- has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi. Te presento a mi prometida- Fleur Delacour

-Es un placeg conoceglo señog Black, he oído hablag mucho de usted, es todo una leyenda al seg el primego que ha logrado escapag de Azkaban. Susurro Fleur y para oídos de Sirius su voz sonó extremadamente dulce e incitante con ese acentico suyo.

-Si bueno…- murmuró Sirius incomodo pasándose una mano por le alborotado cabello, era la primera vez que no sabía que decir a algo como eso.

Ella iba a decir algo más entonces apareció Molly y se llevo a rastras a su hijo del brazo.

-Al pageceg no le caigo muy bien a la señoga Weasley- murmuro Fleur con pesadumbres más para sí misma que para él.

-Yo tampoco le caigo muy bien pero no te preocupes Molly es demasiado sobreprotectora con los que la rodean y como no te conoce esta reticente a entregarte su retorno- murmuró él con una gran sonrisa.

Así pasaron casi toda la velada, hablando de cualquier banalidad que pasara por su mente; ella le conto, sobre su descendencia veela, sobre su participación en el torneo de los tres magos, sus años en beauxbatons, el cómo conoció a Bill etc. Mientras él le conto sobre sus años de juventud junto con James, Remus y Peter; lo mucho que odiaba a su familia, la traición de colagusano, los doce años que paso encerrado en azkaban, como logro huir, su encuentro con su ahijado, como estuvo a punto de morir tras el velo, etc.

Él se dio cuenta que ella no era tan arrogante como parecía y ella de lo divertido que resultaba- Oh Sigius hace tanto que no me geia tanto- exclamo después de uno de los típicos comentario de Sirius- debegiamos gepetig este encuentro más seguido, es que aquí en gran Bretaña no conozco a nadie y me abuggo mucho- acotó.

-Por mi encantado cuando la damisela quiera me avisa y yo la ire a buscar en mi hipogrifo, los caballos ya pasaron de moda- dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo.

Ella sonrió abiertamente mientras colocaba una de sus delicadas manos sobre la de él lo que le provoco un escalofrió- no en segio, ¿pog que no nos vemos la semana que viene? yo no tengo nada que haceg, di tu el día y el lugag y hay estage.

Así quedaron para verse la semana siguiente en un café muggle, Sirius llego antes y se tomó el atrevimiento de pedir dos tazas de chocolate caliente y galletitas. Diez minutos llego ella vestida con un bonito vestido fucsia sin tirantes que le llegaba por las rodillas, unas sandalias blancas y un abrigo del mismo color.

Un nudo se formo en su garganta al verla y sus manos comenzaron a sudar mas no lo demostró, se levanto cuando ella estuvo frente a él e iba a ayudarla a quitarse el abrigo cuando ella lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla que lo hizo estremecer.

Después de ese breve saludo el l ayudo a quitarse el abrigo y ambos se sentaron.

-Oh chocolate, mogía pog una taza de chocolate caliente- exclamo ella con una enorme sonrisa mientras agarraba su taza y le daba un sorbo.

Sirius agarro una de las galletitas y se la llevo a los labios para después de devorarla volver con su insustancial charla de la semana pasada. Una hora y media después ya se habían tomado dos tazas de chocolate cada una y el tazón de galletas frente a ellos se había esfumado por completo.

-Ya es tagdisimo Sigius la señoga Weasley debe estag preocupada- exclamo ella viendo la hora, pero entonces es se fijo de una pequeña migaja de galleta en la comisura del labio.

-Tienes… tienes algo- mascullo Sirius relamiéndose los labios en su interior mientras movía las manos sobre su boca, ella paso su mano mas el pedacito de galleta seguía hay Sirius actuando por impulso sin pensar siquiera en las consecuencias la beso pasando su lengua por la comisura del labio para limpiarla.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que ella no puso reparo alguno ni lo empujo y abofeteo como pensaba, al contrario abrió lentamente la boca para dejarlo saborear el cálido interior de su boca mientras ella hacía lo mismo, era un beso dulce, lento y pausado, era un beso incitante, de reconocimiento.

Él acaricio su mejilla como tratando de cerciorarse que no era un sueño, que la mujer con la cual soñó repetidas veces hace un par de años no era una simple ilusión, que si estaba entre sus brazos, que si estaba saboreando su dulce boca.

Pero todo lo que piensa tiene que terminar, la falta de oxigeno se hizo evidente y ambos se separaron con la respiración entrecortada y los labios levemente mas hinchados y sonrojados que antes.

Fleur estaba sonrojada hasta la raíz de sus rubios cabellos, tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, con lentitud se llevo una mano a la boca y la acaricio con la yema de los dedos antes de abrir los ojos y mirarlo con sorpresa.

Mientras esto Sirius la miraba a la espera de sus gritos, de sus golpes, de alguna clase de reacción que nunca llego, al verla acariciar su boca como si estuviera reviviendo en su mente ese beso una leve sonrisa afloro a sus labios y un solo pensamiento paso por su mente.

-sabes a chocolate- dijeron los dos al unisono.

-jajajaja que tontos somos pog supuestoque sabemos a chocolate, ¿no estábamos tomando chocolate? ¿a que mas vamos a sabeg?- exclamo ella riéndose y encogiéndose de hombros- me tengo que ig Sigius pego tenemos que volveg a gepetig esto- acotó levantándose y colocándose el abrigo- besas bien- añadió antes de irse dejándolo completamente anonadado.

Y es que ese beso había despertado algo en ella, Sirius la divertía y comprendía, además él le hacía recordar a alguien o algo que no sabía decir que,, pero estaba casi segura que lo había visto antes, en algún lugar había visto esos expresivos ojos en otro lugar, mas no sabía decir ni cuándo ni dónde. En su próximo encuentro se lo preguntaría.


End file.
